


Keiran Hummel

by ToxicAngel13



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Future Slash, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicAngel13/pseuds/ToxicAngel13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry didn't stay with is aunt and uncle long, and Burt Hummel would never give up one of his children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them!

               Burt and Elizabeth Hummel moved into Number Six Privet Drive when their son Kurt was 5 after Elizabeth’s Great Aunt- who had raised her for a good portion of her early childhood had a heart attack. She’d wanted to be closer in case Agatha passed, wanting to spend more time with her before she left on the next great adventure. They’d been living in the house approximately one month before old Agatha, on her way over, found a bundle in the ditch near Number Four Privet drive. Somehow the old woman, who was close to 92 years old, picked up the bundle as she realized it was in fact a child, and made it to their home. Elizabeth hadn’t been sure how to respond when the strong willed woman maneuvered into the house, looking out of breath and panicked with a bundle of cloth. When she moved to make Agatha sit the old woman moved a piece of the cloth to reveal what she thought was an 18 month child.

                “He’s barely breathing Girl. I’ve seen him around, always thought those damned Dursley’s were hurting the laddie, but this is beyond what I thought. We need to get him warmed and cleaned, and we can’t take him in. They’ll just put him back there.” She rasped. Elizabeth carefully relived her, cradling the unresponsive child. As she made her way to the bathroom she had to be glad that Kurt was in daycare, and Burt at work. She heard a noise and turned to see Agatha with the Camera they had just gotten. She grimaced as Agatha grabbed a towel and laid it on the counter. Her face was hard, her eyes unforgiving and Elizabeth shuddered. Agatha was a woman on a rampage. Whoever had hurt this angel was going to be in for a world of hurt when her Aunt struck back.

                “We need to document him before we clean him up lassie. I need proof so I can make those monsters think twice before they try and take the baby from me. They value their reputation over anything, except maybe their fat lard of a son.” She muttered. Elizabeth didn’t point out that she wasn’t in the best of health and taking in an infant wasn’t the smartest. She would talk to Burt, and they would take the child, because she didn’t want him going back to whoever had had him, because even for an 18 month old he was stick and bones.

               Agatha snapped pictures of the rags covering the little boy, before she motioned Elizabeth to undress him. As she took off the rags Agatha snapped more pictures, and Elizabeth wanted to be sick. There wasn’t an inch of skin below his neck that wasn’t bruised. Agatha cursed, but she remained unaffected, but 72 years working as an social worker would harden anyone. After she was done undressing the little boy she turned to the bath, mechanically drawing one, picturing her own little boy that beat up. As she moved away she picked up the little one- he needed a name badly- and eased him into the water. When he whimpered she leaned over and kissed his forehead, hoping to sooth him. He moved closer to the edge of the tub and she smiled.

                “It’s going to be okay Angel, just let me get you all cleaned up and in nice warm clothes and you can sleep and heal.” She cooed. She looked over her shoulder as she heard a wheeze and cough. Agatha was looking pale. “I can handle him, go and rest Aggie. You saved him.” She murmured. She scowled at the camera in her hand.

                “Not soon enough. Ye don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to find him unattended. I’ve only seen him in the company of that harpy though. I’ve seen things Liza, things I’ve reported, but no one comes to investigate. And my contact in Social services never have a record of the reports I make. I thought I was going to die before getting that baby out. I don’t even know his name, he’s only been ever been called deragotory terms even out and about.” She murmured, looking broken. Elizabeth froze her hands as they continued a gentle washing motions.

               “How long Aggie? Because I estimated his age around 18 months.” She questioned, her voice hard. Agatha seemed to collapse on herself.

               “From what I’ve heard from the Harpy his parents got themselves killed, it was lucky that he survived. She’s his aunt. He’s been with them two years Liza, and he was a  year old at least when he was placed there.” She replied. Elizabeth closed his eyes, fighting the tears. Agatha handed her the towel as she picked up the Angel. He stirred as the soft towel touched his skin, showing panicked green eyes. She kissed his forehead again, trying not to cry when he flinched at the touch. This wasn’t how a 3 year old should act.

               “Don’t be scared baby boy. We’re not like your guardians. My Aunt Aggie found you and brought you to my house. I promise you won’t be going back if I can help it.” She murmured. He relaxed, slipping back into unconscious. Even though Kurt’s clothes were big, they were better than the rags he had been in. She tucked the little boy who had no name into her bed, with pillows on either side of him like an infant so he didn’t tumble out. When she got back to the living room Aggie was sitting with a glass of Burt’s whiskey. Elizabeth resisted a frown, Aggie shouldn’t be drinking that but she probably needed it after seeing the horrors on the little body that she had been trying to save. Aggie downed it before looking at her, her blue eyes dull.

               “He didn’t have to go through that. If those damned social worker’s had followed through when I saw that Dursley man taking him around by his arm calling him a freak when he first got put there. He’s had a damned hard life, and he’s only still a baby. I hate to say this Liza, but I don’t trust the system in keeping him from going back to that hell hole. At this rate he won’t grow up. He’ll die before me. When I had my heart attack I almost died, but I held on because I wanted to see you again and I wanted to make sure that baby wouldn’t be following me.” She croaked. Elizabeth hugged her tightly, tears filling her eyes. Hearing Aggie admit that she had almost died was hard. Hearing that she stuck around for her and that little angel was even harder.

              “I won’t let him go back Aggie, no matter what, I promise. We need to name him,  and if you still have your more… unsavory contacts we need to make up a new id. I suggest that we fib on his age, at least until Burt and I get him back to the U.S. We’ll go to France after we get the ID for a year or so, and I’ll let people know I had a new baby in a couple months. Children can be big for their age.” She murmured. Aggie smiled tiredly.

              “I should have tried dying on you sooner If getting that child out of this place only meant you meeting him.” She teased. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, looking at the time.

             “We have to get to work. I plan to wake him up and feed him something in an hour, and we have 3 before Burt and Kurt get back. I want him to have a name by then at least.” She replied, ignoring the talk of death. Aggie smiled a little bit more, looking a little more alive. Elizabeth had to grin a little herself.

             “I’ve been able to find out that the Horses sister was called Lily. From what people remembered she had dates a James. I haven’t found marriage records or birth records though.” She murmured. Elizabeth sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. She didn’t like not knowing so much about her new son.

            “So James Lily Hummel if we go in the way that we did with Kurt.” She murmured.  Aggie sighed, looking at her straight on. Elizabeth sighed, knowing that Agatha wasn’t going to agree with the name, not that she blamed her. Calling the boy in her bed James and Lily would put him at risk, with obvious pointers as to who he was. Someone had covered up the abuse, and they wouldn’t let him go easily.

           “You know we can’t connect him to his past like that. What were some other boy names that you thought about when you were naming Kurt?” She asked softly. Elizabeth wasn’t going to give him a second hand name though. She wanted a name that would link him here, because she was never going to let him go again.

           “Keiran Lillian Hummel. I won’t cut him from his mother’s legacy.” She responded. Agatha nodded, standing up quickly, well quickly for a woman of her age. Elizabeth watched her as she went towards the door.

            “I’m going to work on his ID. I have a couple old friends who owe me, and I’m not going to let little Keiran in there get dragged back to a place that will kill him before he’s five. He’ll be 14 months old officially since he’s the size of an 18 month old it’s not too much of a stretch.” She murmured. Elizabeth nodded.

           “I’ll see you later. I need to get my baby some food. I don’t think those bastards fed him often enough so I might have to do a smoothie of some sort. In fact I will until I know he can handle the solid stuff.” She murmured. Aggie grinned, nodding her head. As her Aunt left she turned to the kitchen. She got some milk, and protein powdered and blended it together. It was milk, but it would have the things he needed to start recovering, if his tiny stomach could handle it. She didn’t like cutting his official age, or anything like that, but they needed too. As the smoothie finished she got a sippy cup and put it in it before making her way to her room. Keiran was still sleeping, but he had rolled onto his side, and was sucking his thumb. She almost hated waking him up, but he needed to eat. She sat on the edge of her bed and brushed a piece of his hair back from his face.

             “Keiran, sweet baby boy, it’s time for lunch and I made you a yummy smoothie.” She cooed. Slowly brilliant emerald eyes opened, locking onto hers with a look of confusion. She smiled a little wider and he scooted up. His eyes were studying her, like he couldn’t believe she was real. She patiently waited as his eyes left her and looked around the room in unconcealed awe. She bit back the anger inside of her as she brought the sippy closer to him. His eyes snapped back to her and his head tilted curiously.

           “Food?” He whispered, a sort of desperate note in his little voice. Elizabeth nodded.

           “It’s yummy and you don’t even have to chew.” She replied softly, handing him the sippy. He immediately started sucking, proving that he had some experience. As he leaned back Elizabeth rearranged the pillows to prop up his small body. Her mind was already registering this little angel as her son, and nobody would ever change that. She pressed another kiss to his forehead. He stopped devouring his meal and looked at her confused.

            “Freak get kiss?” He asked softly. She put her hand on his cheek softly, turning his little face to look her in the eyes. She didn’t show her anger at what he was referring to himself as. She just hoped Burt didn’t kill his previous guardians when they explained this to him.

           “Yes Keiran, you get kisses too. You’re not a freak or anything you may have been told. You’re Keiran, a sweet little boy who deserves hugs and kisses and food and clothes. You’re going to get all of that and a warm bed and toys too.” She cooed. He looked confused as he stuck the straw of his sippy back into his mouth. He snuggled into the nest she had made, falling asleep at he ate. She was glad she’d made a smoothie. When it was empty she gently took it, replacing it with a cup of water in a smooth motion that only a mother with a fussy infant would be able to pull off. As Keiran kept drinking she gave him another gentle kiss before going to the living room.

          Two hours later, and one trip to the bathroom she was getting ready for Burt coming home with Kurt. Keiran was sleeping again and she couldn’t blame the poor baby. He was a mess. Burt came bursting in as always and Elizabeth kissed his cheek, before hugging her little boy and telling him to go play in his room. Kurt giggled, before running away and she look at her husband.

          “We’re going to be moving soon. As soon as Aunt Aggie gets back and we get everything settled.” She said bluntly. He looked at her confused and she grabbed his hand and lead him to their room. Before she opened the door she looked him in the eyes. “Aunt Aggie tried everything she knows to try and save him. She found him on the side of the road this morning, and she was going to keep him herself, but with her health. I’m not letting him go back to the monster’s who had him, and I swear I would want someone to do anything to keep Kurt safe if need be, even if it meant running.” She pleaded, before opening the door.  Burt didn’t see anything at first, but something shifted in the pile of pillows and a little dark head popped up.

          “Pee mommy.” A little boy whined, his eyes filled with sleep. He heard Elizabeth inhale at the little boys words and she moved into the room, picking up an infant who looked to be about 18 months old at the most. She kissed his forehead and he beamed cuddling into her. He watched as she went into the master bathroom, and inhales sharply as she helped him onto the toliot and he saw extensive bruising.

          “Such a good boy Keiran.” Elizabeth cooed, helping him clean up when he was finished. He wrapped his arms around her neck and he barely heard the little boy ask for food. Burt nodded to her as she passed, he would agree to whatever crazy plan old Agatha had cooked up. The child he wife was carrying was abused and if Aggie couldn’t get him removed legally then there was something seriously wrong. He went to explain to Kurt that he had a new baby brother.

* * *

 

           Later that night, with Keiran settled in Kurt’s room- the elder boy falling completely into the role protective elder brother the moment he had set eyes on the bruised little one- he looked to his wife for an explanation. She sighed, cuddling into his side, and kissing his shoulder, looking tired, but alert. A baby monitor was in the corner of the room and they could hear Kurt babbling quietly to Keiran.

          “When Aggie came in I thought she was carrying a bundle of rags for some reason. Then she moved one and revealed Keiran’s face. He was barely breathing and I thought he was about 18 months old. He’s at least three Burt. We knew we couldn’t bring him to the hospital so we cleaned him up. There isn’t a part of that baby under his neck that isn’t bruised. Even Aggie didn’t know his name- he thought it was freak.” She murmured. Burt clenched his jaw. He wanted to kill whoever would do that to a toddler.

          “Who had him? If Aggie was trying to get him out she would have known from who.” He growled. Liza sighed, rubbing her face against his shoulder before looking him in the eyes.

           “They live two houses down, hence why we have to move, and preferably before they start raising a stink or just snatch him back. Vernon and Petunia Dursley. The bitch is his maternal aunt.” She replied. Burt went to get up and deliver his own style of justice, but Liza kept him down. “Burt Hummel. We have two little boys to think about. We can’t do anything to them. Aggie just needs to get everything together and we need to leave.” She bit out. Burt clenched his jaw, but nodded. He had two sons to think about now- and one of them could be taken away and put back into danger if he revealed he had him.


	2. Chapter 2

             Two years. Two years later and Burt couldn’t imagine his life without his youngest son. France had lasted a year, and then they were back in the United States. Aggie was still alive and kicking, having moved to the US about six months after they had left with Keiran, and now she was helping him with his seven year old and ‘three’ year old as they dealt with Liza’s illness. It had come on sudden, increased headaches, mood swings. The Docs here in the US had found a brain tumor after a series of Migraines and it didn’t look like she was going to make it. Keiran barely left his mommy’s bedside, and with Kurt in school he was working a lot. He didn’t know what he was going to do if he lost Liza. But he knew that his boys needed him so he would make it.

             Liza knew she wasn’t long for this world, and she hated it. She wanted to see her babies grow and have a family of their own, but it wasn’t going to happen. Even with her personality changes due to the tumor she tried to make as many good memories with her boys as she could, because they were going to have to last her little ones forever. Burt didn’t object when she started making home video’s with them, and then more personal messages for each of her little ones as they grew up. This tumor was stealing her away slowly but surely and while she knew that Burt would go on for their children she also knew that it was going to be hard. Burt didn’t deal too well with emotions, and there was going to be a lot of them as her boys grew into teenagers. She only hoped that they would be able to help each other through growing up.

* * *

 

             Liza made it to see Kurt’s ninth birthday, and Keiran’s ‘fifth’ before the tumor claimed her. And if that loss wasn’t enough Aggie passed away three weeks later, leaving Burt with more money than he could have ever dreamed of, and even more in trusts for her two great-great grand nephews. He was left with two little boys who missed their mommy and he wasn’t equipped to handle it. Keiran had nightmares, so bad that they made him wake up screaming in panic. Even though he had been with them 4 years he had this fear that he would be sent back. Most nights he ended up with both of his boys cuddling in bed with him, trying to reassure them that they were going nowhere, and his little boys believed him.

            When Keiran turned ‘eight’ Burt woke up one day and got Kurt ready for school. His son was restless, and kept looking around for something like he’d lost something, but with a 13 year old it was a pretty steady occurance. It wasn’t until he looked in his wallet for something and saw a picture of two little boys that his mind righted himself and he realized he was missing a son. All the pictures of his second son were gone from the walls, making him panic. Someone had stolen his Keiran, and had erased him. As his wallet fell Kurt picked it up, and saw the picture. He collapsed to the ground, making Burt look at him. Kurts lips were trembling.

           “Keiran’s gone daddy.” He whispered. “He’s gone. I heard someone in his room last night, and went to see with the baseball bat. Keiran looked so scared and the man was scolding him for leaving England and that his Aunt and Uncle had been worried for him and how he had to go back. I told him no, and he turned around and pointed a stick at me. I woke up in bed, and I didn’t remember him. I let the man steal my baby brother daddy.” He whispered. Burt knelt down and gathered him up.

          “We’ll find Keiran Kurt, I swear we will.” He promised, even though he didn’t know. He held his son for a long time, calling into the school and telling them Kurt was sick before mentioning Keiran’s name offhand. No one knew about him there. Whatever had taken his child was going to pay, just as soon as he found him


	3. Chapter 3

                Keiran Hummel would never forget his mummy and daddy and his big brother. No matter what damned magic tricks the old man who had stolen him from his Daddy in the middle of the night did. But he was trapped here with the abusive pigs who had almost killed him as a child. They didn’t allow him to use the phone, and in the seven months the supposed ten year old had been here he had damned well documented everything he had been told and had happened to him. He currently had a broken arm and as soon as he got a hold of his daddy then dear sweet Uncle Vernon would be in the hospital for a long time. No one touched one of Burt Hummel’s boys like this and came out untouched. He hated this, he hated being here and he hated the name Harry Potter- what he’s been informed his ‘real’ name was. He wasn’t Harry Potter, and he wouldn’t ever be.

               On Harry Potter’s eleventh birthday Owls were storming the Dursley’s and he got a beating that left him hardly able to move. The Giant of a man who came to guide him and get his school supplies for his first year at magic school didn’t seem to phased by the fact he could hardly move and that pissed him off. The old man who had taken him away was the headmaster of this damned school and he had no intention of going there. He was Keiran Lillian Hummel, and he didn’t take shit from anyone.

               As soon as Hagrid had taken him to the bank he slipped away and hid. After fifteen minutes he made his way back into the bank and requested whoever was in charge, letting his bruises show. He wasn’t afraid of using their adverse reaction to the signs of abuse on his body for his own gain. He was ushered to the Chief Goblin’s office and healer’s were called. Within moments he was healed and the angry little beings were recalling his keys and sealing all his vaults, bringing back anything that had been withdrawn even. A ministry official entered and was handed a file, detailing his injuries. After she reviewed it she looked at him.

              “Mr. Potter, Albus Dumbledore didn’t allow us to know where he had placed you for fear of your safety, but if this was what you’ve dealt with growing up we should have pressed harder to find you. I apologies, if you give us the names of your guardians we will convict them for child abuse. You never have to go back to them. However we will have to find you another guardian.” She murmured. “I am Amelia Bones, head of the Auror department.” She added. The goblin, Ragnok cleared his throat.

             “That part will be unnecessary.” He replied, grinning toothily. “According to Mr. Potter’s parent’s wills, if any of the terms they had set were violated he was to be emancipated immediately. It seems they didn’t trust Albus Dumbledore much further than they could throw him, and rightly so. Dumbledore had their wills sealed, but by sealing them he didn’t know that by placing him with the Dursley’s- muggles, he was violating a term set. As of the moment he set foot in here declaring who his muggle guardian’s were and showing signs of abuse- another term, he is a legal adult in the wizarding world.” He replied, looking smug.

             “Actions have been made to retrieve all money’s embezzled and legal actions against Dumbledore are being put forth. He shall not have contact with Mr. Potter unless he wants to be imprisoned in Azkaban for the remainder of his life.” He added. Keiran breathed a little easier. This man wouldn’t be able to steal him back from his family once he got back. He’d been kept from them for over a year now, and he was missing home badly.

             “I need whatever charms and assurances to prevent me from being taken from wherever I settle. I had made if to safety, but a little over a year ago Mr. Dumbledore stole me in the middle of the night from my bed. From what I remember I shouldn’t remember them, my family. He used the Obliviate spell on my family, whoever had known me, and myself. I woke under the Dursley’s stairs in a cupboard next. The Dursley’s were not pleased with finding the freak back. I’ve documented all of the verbal and physical abuse I’ve endured since. I haven’t been able to contact my family though.” He replied. Mrs. Bones looked sick to her stomach.

            “You were kidnapped from a loving family and put back with those.. muggles?” She asked. Keiran nodded.

            “I was removed from the Dursley’s when I was 3 years five months old after being found in the ditch unconscious after a beating- I believe I had taken my cousin’s leftover food and eaten it, I hadn’t eaten in over a week at that point. I looked like I was 18 months old.” He replied. She sat down heavily.

            “I will provide you with talisman’s for anti-portkey, oblivation and apperation and a panick button of sorts that you can activate anywhere in the world if you feel threatened. We won’t force you from your family again. If Dumbledore tries… He will face the Dementors kiss. He deserves it now for what he’s done. If you were removed by the muggles he would have known about the abuse.” She said, her voice thick. Keiran nodded swiftly.

            “I’m weary about leaving this bank. I was escorted here in bad condition as you can see and Mr. Rubeus Hagrid didn’t seem to notice or care.” He replied softly. Her eyes softened on his form.

            “I will escort you to wherever you need to go Harry. I knew your parent’s well. They would have been horrified with what you have lived through.” She promised. Ragnok cleared his throat.

            “Now that we have that settled there is the matter of one Sirius Black. In the Will of Lily and James Potter it was made note of the fact that one Mr. Peter Pettigrew was in fact their secret keeper. It is our belief that he confronted Pettigrew- who according to the testament of James Potter was an animargus, and Pettigrew engineered his ‘death’. According to our records Mr. Black was never given a trial. Since he was never convicted his vaults are still active, unlike his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange.” He intoned. Amelia went white.

             “Dear Merlin.” She breathed getting up in a swift movement. “Chief Ragnok, can you keep an eye on Harry? I have to attend to Black immediately. He’s been in Azkaban with Dementors for almost ten years. I’m sorry Harry, but there’s been a terrible misjustice, and I think it’s connected to what Dumbledore did to you. Black is your godfather, he should have gotten custody of you. But he didn’t because everyone thought that he was their secret keeper, and he went after Pettigrew. I have to act fast, because once Dumbledore is notified of everything that passed today Black may be in Danger. Stay within the bank, and don’t go anywhere with anyone not cleared by Ragnok here okay?” She babbled. Keiran nodded, glad he was emancipated. As much as he was curious about Mr. Black he was going to go home. He watched as she left in a hurry. Ragnok chuckled.

             “You Mr. Potter, are going to be one of my favorite customer’s I can just feel it. Is there anything that you need?” He asked. Keiran nodded.

             “I need books, on magic, history, anything really. I have an edicat memory, and I want to get a head start on this magic thing. And locations of the Schools and Banks in the United States. That’s where I’m going when I can get home.” He replied. Ragnok raised his eyebrow.

            “If you were taken from the United States then we must inform the American ministry of your recovery, depending on how long you lived there.” He murmured, looking gleeful. Keiran grinned widely.

            “I lived there since I was four to ten.” He replied.  Ragnok looked even more delighted at that.

            “You would have been given asylum by the ministry and therefore considered an American by thier laws. Dumbledore stepped into much more than he ever imagined by taking you… Mr?” He asked, looking up from what he was writing. “I need the name you are known by in the United States for the report.” He added, showing his sharp teeth. “It’s what you would be registered as in their archives. The minute you were taken off United States soil without a passport your file would have been red flagged and you reported as an abducted child.” He added. Keiran nodded, leaning forward.

            “They’ll bring me back to my father and big brother?” He asked. When he got a nod he leaned back. “Keiran Lillian Hummel. I didn’t have a name when I was rescued; I thought my name was freak.” He replied. Ragnok snarled under his breath at the reminder of the abuse his client had suffered.

             “You’re father will be notified that you have been found. Even if he is a muggle they will reveal our world to him.” He assured him before finishing the report. As he watched him work another goblin came in with a pile of books. He settled into the comfortable couch with a small blanket and started reading.


	4. Chapter 4

              Burt Hummel was a mess. His 14 year old son was closed off from him, and he still couldn’t find his nine year old son. Kurt, he wouldn’t speak of his little brother, and his behavior was getting more and more… Odd. The little quirks that made him realize his little boys would be different were changing. He knew Kurt wasn’t like other boys, and one day he would have to chase the other boys from him. But Keiran had been like that too, sharing his brother’s love of fashion , musicals and the like. And Keiran was somewhere where he didn’t know, where he couldn’t protect him. God only knows what had happened to his youngest. He was jerked from his thoughts by the bell ringing at the front desk. As he exited the back he saw two men in suits with suitcases.

            “Mr. Burt Hummel?” One of the suits asked. “I’m Detective Alex Martinez. May we speak privately? It’s about a Keiran.” Burt’s eyes sharpened and as the man smiled he could tell he’d passed a test. “Good, you’ve broken through the memory charms Albus Dumbledore cast on you when he kidnapped your son. We registered that young Mr. Hummel was taken out of the U.S. without proper paper’s but we had been unable to trace who had taken him or where. We’ve been contacted by the British Government. Apparently Keiran was able to make it to a place safe enough to alert someone of his situation earlier today.” Burt collapsed into a chair.

           “My son’s safe? Thank god. When do I get him back? How can I make sure that no one can ever take him again and how is he? Is he hurt?” He babbled, looking at the men, not caring how they knew of his son when no one did. The man laughed, and a glass of water appeared. He was used to Keiran conjuring thigs, so he didn’t flinch. He paled more though. “The man who took my son, he’s magical like Keiran isn’t he? How am I supposed to protect my little boy if I can’t protect against it?” He demanded, sipping the water as it was handed to him.

           “My partner and I have been assigned to ward your home against magical intruders. You’re family will have a detail assigned to you for the next few years, the United states doesn’t take well to their citizens being abducted and placed in abusive households in any country. The British magical Government will be providing Magical talismens to Keiran for his personal protection and he will be given magical restraining orders against the man who stole him.” He replied. Burt tensed at the wording. His little boy had been abused again.

           “How bad was my son hurt?” He asked, his voice deadly. Detective Martinez opened his suitcase withdrawing a file, filled with photo’s. Keiran was bruised and starved looking. He inhaled sharply, looking up at the men, tears in his eyes. Martinez looked sympathetic at his reaction, as if he understood what Burt was feeling at that moment.

           “He’s receiving medical treatment. By next week, when he is returned there will be no physical evidence of the abuse. I’m sorry it’s going to be so long before he is returned, but his testimony is needed, and the British government needs him to clear up his business. He’s been legally emancipated according to his parent’s wills. In fact if it wasn’t for the emacipation we’d have a huge legal fight on our hands in getting him home.” He replied. Burt gritted his teeth, knowing he couldn’t be angry because he hadn’t had legal custody of Keiran.

           “I want my son back in my arms where I can keep him safe. He’s been missing, kidnapped from his bed in the middle of the night, for a year and 3 months. I didn’t even remember I had another son until I looked into my wallet hours after he’d been taken and broke whatever magic was keeping me from remembering. You’re telling me he’s safe? He won’t be safe until he’s home. I can only imagine what he’s been through and it makes my skin crawl.” He growled out. Martinez sighed, looking regretful at not being able to produce his son right then and there. Burt wanted to punch that look off his face, because he had no idea what he was going through.

           “Look at it this way Sir. It will take a week to make sure no one can come onto your property, or take him from his school. The week you have to wait to have your son back won’t be spent idley. We’re going to make sure he’s completely safe by the time he’s returned.” He replied. Burt slammed his hand into the wall angrily.

           “Good for you. I still haven’t been able to speak with my little boy, to tell him that I was looking for him, that I remembered.” He replied snidely. The man grinned, pulling out a cell phone and dialing a number. Burt looked at him confused at what he was doing before someone answered. Martinez spoke, smiling then.

          “Madame Bones? It’s Detective Martinez, I’m with Mr. Potter’s father. He’d like to speak with his little boy. Yes I know that you’re a busy woman with everything that’s coming out in his case, but this man has spent the last year and some months looking for his son, not knowing we were doing the same. Thank you, I’ll hold.” He hummed, before handing the phone to Burt. The mechanic held the phone to his ear and heard rustling.

         “Har-Keiran, put the book down for a moment. I have someone on the telly for you.” He heard a woman call out. He grinned a little, Keiran loved his books. And there was probably something that he hadn’t read there, guaranteed. “Hello?” His heart froze as he heard his little boy’s voice.

        “Kei?” He whispered. “Kei baby, is that really you?” He asked. He heard his son’s breath catch.

        “Daddy? You remember me?” He begged. Burt laughed raggedly, cupping the phone to his head so he wouldn’t miss a second of his little boy’s voice. He couldn’t believe that he was really speaking to his son.

         “Yeah baby boy, I remember you. I’ve remembered you since you were taken. The bastard missed a picture, and there was no way I’d forget my little boy. You’re going to be coming home soon, and I don’t care if I have to sleep in your room with a shotgun. Nobody is going to take you again, and you’re never going to go back to those damned people again.” He promised. “I’m so sorry I broke mommy’s promise to you, I’m so sorry you were taken, that you were hurt again.” He whispered.  Keiran laughed, his voice breaking, and signaling that he was crying. It broke his heart as he heard a little sniffle. He wanted to be right there with his son.

          “You couldn’t have helped it. We didn’t know that man would come and you had no way of protecting me from him. He tried making me forget you guys too, tried taking you and mommy and Kurt for my memory. It didn’t’ work. When I woke up in the broom cupboard under the stairs I remembered you all. I couldn’t get to a phone or anything though daddy. I tried to, and when I was caught it hurt worse then when they were angry about little things.” He whispered. Burt could hear the tears in his son’s voice. He cursed, looking at Martinez who looked angry himself. The officer turned though, giving him a moment to himself.

          “Don’t cry baby. I’m so glad you made it out, and I don’t blame you for not being able to call. I wouldn’t want you getting hurt worse if you actually made it and had to wait for me to get over there.” He promised. Keiran sniffled and he heard someone cooing to him on his side, trying to get him to calm down. Burt talked with his son for over an hour before Keiran had to go, and when he handed the phone back he looked to Martinez.

          “I want wards around my home and the shop plus whatever you’re going to do at the boy’s school.” He demanded. Martinez nodded and Burt got up, flipping his  sign to closed before heading to the door. He was going to get Kurt- they had to make sure that everything was set up for Keiran coming home, and he had to tell him that Keiran had been found. Kurt wouldn’t believe him at first, but he was clutching the photo’s that Martinez had brought. Even though seeing his brother bruised would make Kurt angry it was proof that he had been found and he was alive. It was better than not knowing.


	5. Chapter 5

               Kurtis Elizabeth Hummel didn’t want to wait for some government goon to bring his nine year old little brother home. No he wanted Keiran back right then and there so he could baby him to death. Remembering the pictures that he’s seen the almost 15 year old was infuriated. His baby had been hurt, and that wasn’t acceptable. He’d been the one who had witnessed Keiran’s kidnapping, who hadn’t been able to stop the man who had stolen his brother. It was his fault that it happened, and the diva was out for blood.

               He wanted an hour with the pigs who had made those marks on Keiran’s fragile body. Of course the pigs would have to be tied down so they didn’t strike back but they deserved it. Instead of his vengeance he had to settle for getting Keiran new clothes. The little boy hadn’t grown much in the last year and 3 months, which was also infuriating. His baby was going to be small forever and public school would eat him up. He hoped Keiran could test into his grade or close too it when their father took him in to re register him for school. He knew his baby was a smart one, so he didn’t have any doubt that he was ahead of his peers in school.

              The Detectives were working their mojo, and Kurt had read through the books on the wards being put up. He’d even requested more books, and demanded more wards, because if these men were using this work as a reason why Keiran wasn’t back yet then they were going to make sure his brother was extra safe. Martinez was kinda cute, and he was defiantly amused by his demands. Neither ever told him no though, and Burt let him have the reigns, not really understanding half the mojo being done anyway.

              Every night Kurt spoke to Kei, making sure that his little brother knew that he was waiting for him to come home. One issue that had popped up was Kei’s godfather, a man who had been falsely imprisoned in a move executed by the man who had stolen Kei to gain custody of the then infant. The man had wanted to take custody of Kei as soon as he was officially pardoned, and that just wasn’t going to happen. Not only would Kurt kill the man himself, but their father wouldn’t allow of his children to be taken away not again. The man would just have to learn how to live in a would where he was nothing more to Keiran than a name of someone who had met a lot to his birth parents. Both boys had known that Kei was adopted, although it hadn’t made a bit of difference. Kei was a Hummel through and through and Hummel’s stuck together.

             Kurt had decided the moment that he had heard that Black had went after the man who had gotten Kei’s birth parents killed instead of sticking around Kei that he didn’t like him much. When he heard about the legal issues that Black was trying to make, that he was trying to keep Kei there he decided that he hated him. The man obviously wanted to hold onto what he could of his dead friends now that he was free, but it was to little too late. Kei had a family, he didn’t need this psycho. Burt had made a tense phone call, in which a magical restraining order was threatened if the man didn’t drop his claims. Surprisingly enough Black had backed down, but it sounded like he was moving to Lima when Kei was returned. Kurt didn’t like that either. Having a man obsessed with his baby brother around didn’t seem like it was a good idea at all.

               Sighing the teen Diva forced himself to concentrate on his work, and thoughts of the Glee club that was starting up. The Freshman ignored the people around him as he worked, his mind still on the bright little face of his favorite person in the world. He just wanted his brother back and in two days that was going to happen.

* * *

 

             Keiran Hummel looked at the benign looking portkey in his hand. The eleven year old wizard was finally going home, and he was a little nervous. He talked to his dad and Kurt a lot, but what was it going to be like at home? Would be really be safe there or would Dumbledore, who had thrown a royal fit about ‘Harry Potter’ being taken from his ‘loving’ family and not attending Hogwarts like his parents would have wanted, kidnap him again?

            In just a week the old man had lost a lot of standing and position within the magical world because of him. Would he want revenge? The American Consulet had promised a 24 hour Protection detail until after his majority, but he was still scared of what could happen. Of what had happened. He’d been taken from his bed in the middle of the night and had woken up cold and alone in a broom cupboard. And then he’d spent a year being beaten and verbally abused all because of Dumbledore’s need to have control over him. He just wanted this to be ove.

            He jumped as Sirius Black squeezed his shoulder comfortingly and he tried not to glare at the man. Godfather or not, he had tried blocking him from going home, from using his name. He didn’t like the man very much right now. Sirius flinched, and moved away. He was moving to Lima too, but he was taking another portkey in a few months. Kei was fine with that, with the delay in him coming and him taking another portkey. He didn’t want to be close to the older man if he didn’t have to. He didn’t trust him at all, and he could see that distrust hurt the other man as his eyes passed him like he wasn’t there.

           He looked to the wall, and watched the seconds go by, his hands clenching his back pack as his departure got closer and closer. He’d be arriving at the Consolet and then driven home by Detective Martinez, who if Kurt was to be trusted was cute and Latino. He felt a jerk at his navel and then he was looking into brown eyes. Brown eyes that looked relieved that he had made it home. He resisted the urge to smile, because soon he was going to see Kurt and their father and then he could pretend that the last year had just been a bad dream.

        “Welcome back Mr. Hummel. You have no idea how much time was put into your case.” The man murmured, before grinning. “Detective Martinez, and I believe we should be getting you home. You’re father is worried sick and very impatient. We’ve had about 20 calls in the last 3 hours asking if you’ve made it yet.” He added with a crooked grin. Kei could see Kurt’s observation, and agreed. Martinez was kinda cute. He let the elder man take his bag, and followed him out of the building and into a car. As the man drove towards his home he leaned his head against the window. The last year did seem like it had been just a bad dream as the familiar scenery eased him.

* * *

 

               Burt jumped up as he heard the SUV pull into his driveway. He was out of the door before the passenger door opened, and had his son in his arms seconds later. He hugged Keiran as tight as he could, kissing his head and trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. He wasn’t ever going to let go of his son again, there was no way in hell that man would ever get him again. He would do anything to keep his youngest son safe and away from that bastard who had stolen him. He couldn't imagine dealing with another year like this past one, not without causing an international incident, because he knew where to look for Kei now if it ever happened again. Martinez nodded towards him, and he smiled gratefully.

              “I’ll check in once a week Mr. Hummel. We won’t let anyone take your son again, I can assure you of it.” He murmured. Burt nodded sharply and then there was an imperious clearing of a throat.

              “Father, If you don’t release Kei and allow me to examine him, I will be forced to hurt you.” Kurt’s voice followed, cool as ice. Burt felt Kei grin into his shoulder and reluctantly loosened his hold. His youngest wiggled from his arms and dived at his brother, a grin splitting his little face. He never wanted to see his son frown again.

               “Kurt, I missed you so much!” Keiran whispered as his brother hugged him before holding him at arms lengths. Kurt tutted and turned him around before hugging him again and kissing his forehead, just like Mom used to. After a few moments of silence a camera flashed and Martinez grinned as Kurt glared at him.

               “I couldn’t help it. It’s moments like this that make the job worth it.” He said unrepentant. Kurt rolled his eyes before looking over Keiran again and tutting, poking his ribs, which were still too prominate.

             “We have to put some meat on you Kei.” He teased. Kei blushed, burying his head into his taller brother’s shirt. He yipped as Kurt picked him up toting him inside the house and wards. Burt turned to Martinez who handed him a bag. The Detective looked at him before sighing, and shaking his head softly as he looked to the house.

            “I’m glad this ended well sir. Your youngest is strong, he kept himself going until he had a chance to escape and even though it must have hurt like hell to move around in his condition he made it. A lot of the missing children’s cases we get don’t end this happy, not over a year after their abductions. Especially magical children. You don’t want to know what can happen to them. Keep an eye on him and we’ll do our part. The kid deserves a forever happy ending.” He murmured, before getting into his car. Burt watched him pull away before going inside to his children. There was no way that he was going to let anything less than a happy ending happen here.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! There's still more to come so don't worry lovelies!
> 
> P.S. This chapter had been re edited.


End file.
